My Answered Prayers
by xXCROSSxGAMEXx
Summary: "With the crucifix around my neck, I know I would protect because I'm human." Mercedes was a girl that only wanted to protect the weak and make them stronger. The only way to do that was to join the Military and the Survey Corps. Would her dream be successful or would the illusion dream shatter and fall apart? OCx?


In the small district of Shinganshina, in Wall Maria, there was a part in town where our story shall start.

Centuries ago, mankind had now began to face a new enemy, large humanoid beings called Titans. Humanity was at brink of extinction. Luckily, a small population of people retreated behind a wall tall enough to keep even the tallest of Titans. People from all over began to live behind the wall, their sanctuary. As the years went by, the people started to build two more walls. Wall Sina, Wall Rose, and Wall Maria were they called. Around the walls were small districts.

"Oye! Alexander! Wait for me!" Running around the marketplace as fast as her little legs could go, a girl with long black hair that was flying with the wind that she was creating, her big brown eyes that shone of some excitement. Right in front of her was a boy with the same appearance as the girl but he was older and with shorter hair. Both had dark fair skin, more different than the others who seemed to be pale because of European descent. The boy laughed as he ran faster and faster from his cousin and even stole some glances to look back and see how she was doing. To his surprise, she still had the endurance that she had the moment they began.

"Mercedes, you need to do better than that!" Alexander yelled back as he ran faster and faster until he stopped where he needed to, at the home of his dear cousin. Mercedes came soon after and not a minute later, panting heavily and sweat beads running down her heart shaped face, making her cheeks turn a light red. The boy smiled and congratulated her. His real intention was to see if his cousin would be able to outrun danger, he didn't need some of Wall Maria's smartest people to know that she was ready.

"Alexander! When is _mi mama y papa_ coming home?" Said the girl. Alexander patted Mercedes on the head, ruffling some of her hair in the process. When he finished, Mercedes went on to fix her hair.

"They'll be home in a moment _pequena._" He said.

_**((Time skip, Mercedes POV))**_

Everything happened so fast that day. I was to never see that guitar shop ever again and the nice couple that always welcomed me to play with their pet cat. I knew they were gone since I never heard from them again. That day, I was given a reminder that us, as human beings, can never run from our fears or brush them off as they were nothing.

I was walking through the marketplace and to the town center where I always done my thinking, I was usually met by the children there since I was able to tell them stories of the old times. They all loved my stories and I loved telling them but today they were playing with their friends and occasionally waved as they saw me and I would wave back. When I finished, I pulled out a necklace but not an ordinary necklace but a crucifix made out of metal and a miniature Jesus on it. I always wore it around my neck since it was a gift from my mother.

I fell in love with the crucifix the moment I saw it and it gave me hope that humanity had something to hope for. My family had told me stories that our ancestors were in the Roman Catholic religion, as were the people that were our neighbors. We lived together in a neighborhood where everyone that walked by knew we were "Hispanic". Some of the families here kept books about the past, saying that before the Titans had appeared and way before that, our people were discriminated by "white" people and called them "Gringos". I have no idea what that means but it means something offensive I suppose.

Since the fall of Wall Maria, our family moved to the Trost district. There were some lovable people and then there were people that I just wanted to rip their throat with my bare hands.

But that wasn't up to me. Things changed in the last fourteen years that I have been alive in this miserable world. Just three years ago, my cousin, Alexander, enlisted in the military and will soon be part of the Recon Corps in a few days. My family opened up a new guitar shop and a lot of people gathered around to hear either my grandfather or father to play. They both sang occasionally and everyone always had a great time.

This is what I loved about mankind, even in bad times, we are still able to get up on our feet and have the time of our lives. When things go bad, there will always be a way. I looked at what I wore today, a plain very light, mint green dress that was strapless and over the dress was my light blue sweater that I was able to make with my _abuela._ I was walking around, thinking about my decision of joining the military. My father was a Garrison veteran and Alexander would be in the Recon Corps pretty soon.

"Mercedes!" Someone was calling out my name and I turned to see Marco. His face never seemed to make a smile come to my face, he was my friend and he will always be my friend. I patted the empty space next to him and he gladly sat down.

"Your hair got longer."

"Yeah. I'm planning on cutting it." I said. My hair was down to my sitting muscle and it would be a problem when I'd be flying all around with the 3DMG and then my hair get caught. No, it would be such a pain to get it unstuck again. Like me, Marco would be joining the 104th trainee squad.

"How short?" He asked.

"About the end of my lower jaw here. I'll be putting it in layers though." I answered back and he seemed a bit relieved of my answer. He must of thought that I would be cutting it more shorter than I intended so I started smiling.

"Well Senor Bodt, its time to get ready for tomorrow. Our lives will soon change the moment we step through that area and dedicate our lives to humanity!" I said, smiling happily and a bit too excited.

"I couldn't agree more."

_My name is Mercedes Guerrero. I'm like every other person living behind these walls._

_A time ago,  
__no one was to go outside,  
__No mountains that filled with snow._

_A world so bleak and run over  
__Our hope for mankind,  
__A force of military, so brave._

_They bring us together,  
__they bring us as one,  
__We are united_

_Let us look for peace._


End file.
